The Adventures of Rebbeca Lewis
by TheWaffoNator
Summary: Let me introduce myself Im Rebecca Lewis And I major in Art History: Architecture Which basically means: historic buildings, in historic places, at historic times.I know what you're thinking 'That is the absolute most boring major in the history of boring majors. I tend to find it exciting when you have to travel around the world to study these 'places'-Full Sum inside. All ships
1. Stalking My Brother?

**Hello guys this is my first fanfiction so sorry if its horrible...(Unless you think its good, then I'm not sorry?) Anyways I always like minor characters in books ;-; Why? I don't know, I'm just weird. Anyways please give constructive criticism instead of just saying "Hey your story is horrible man :D" **

"**Anyways Rebecca will you do the honors?"**

"**Sure! TheWaffoNator does not own any characters in this story, except for Jaylin. All others , including me, belong to Cassandra Clare. TheWaffoNator simply is fabulous enough to own me."**

"**Oh shut up. And why are you still reading my A/N? get on with the story!"**

Chapter 1

Rebecca P.O.V

Let me introduce myself:

I am Rebecca Lewis

I am a freshman in college

I have a little brother

I am 18 years old

And I major in Art History: Architecture

Which basically means: historic buildings, in historic places, at historic times.

I know what you're thinking 'That is the absolute most boring major in the history of boring majors. I tend to find it exciting when you have to _travel around the world_ to study these 'places' to do my assignments

_And one more thing_

I study places with supernatural 'myths' tied to them.

_**Beep beep beep!**_

My food is ready~

I walk over to the great magical device you call a microwave and take out my leftover Chinese food.

As if on cue my greedy little brother comes downstairs."Hey Becks... is that tofu?"

"Nope. Its chicken" I lie.

Simon frowned.

"Aw man."

_Gullible idiot._

"Well I'm going out to eat with some friends. I'll be back at 8."

"Okay, but one second!"

"What?"

"Why did you ask for my food?"

"Because I wanted to."

With that he walked out the door out the door

_Greedy little brat. _Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but he is the most greedy person in the world. The only other person I know that is almost as greedy as Simon is Clary… speaking of Clary…

Ever since Simon told me of his supernatural friends I couldn't help but to want to meet them...

I had already made my decision.

I threw on some clothes, grabbed the assignment I had been working on previously, and followed the retreating figure of my brother.

* * *

_Is spying on my brother a good thing?_

_Won't he be mad if he catches me? Nah, he'll get over it._

I look at the sign of the building he is entering. Taki's**. ( A/N Since Simon told her of the shadow world she can now see past glamours)**

_I've heard Jaylin mention that place before…_

I quickly step into the store behind him.

_Good thing i have a wig... That's blonde, with sunglasses.._

Who are tho- oh look its Clary.

_And… friends?_

I take in the people standing by Si and Clary.

A girl with long black hair and eyes so dark I could have sworn they were pitch black. She's freaking gorgeous.

_Like me ^.^!_

Ooh! She's holding hands with Simon!

I suddenly felt a strong urge to tell her Simon carried his Elmo printed 'blanky' everywhere with him until he was 12.

Then there was this very attractive looking Goldie-Locks with his arm around Clary

_I don't know why... But I don't like him._

Next to Goldie-Locks and Clary there was a boy with choppy black hair and startling blue eyes.

_Are those moth holes in his sweater? Simon has weird friends._

Holding his hand was a tall Asian guy that you could only describe as fabulous. Or sparkly. Very, very, sparkly.

_Nice eyeliner man, I'll make a mental note to ask you what brand it is later._

And... He has cat eyes_.. Wow. More fabulousness. I bet Yossarian will love him._

Then there was a very pretty African-American girl with curly hair holding hands with a boy with light-brown hair and hazel eyes.

_Well then. Time to find a sea-_

I was cut off by a girl with dark skin, and curly hair that was dyed purple at the tips.

"Jaylin! Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you earlier!"

"Becky what are you doing _here?_ At _Takis?_ Which you shouldn't be able to _see?_"

"Long story. Come sit down."

* * *

After explaining everything to Jaylin she eyed me looking amused.

"So can I add 'Stalking your brother and his friends' to your list of weird hobbies next to 'Leading boys on and then telling them you have a boyfriend' and 'Watching babies react to lemons'?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jaylin; watching babies react to lemons is hardly a hobby. Its a lifestyle."

"That's not the point. So when are you going to go over to them?"

I looked at my best friend. She had recently told me she was a werewolf after I had explained how I knew of the shadow world and- _Ooh I have an idea!_

"Jaylin do you know any of my brothers friends, since you're um… Apart of their world?"

"Sure I know Jordan-"

"Who?"

"The one with the brown hair."

"Good take me over there and pretend like your showing me Takis for the first time. 'Accidentally' run into Jordan and introduce me, then I notice my brother and BAM! Instant reason to sit with him and his friends!"

"Fine but you're gonna have to lose the wig. And sunglasses, Becca."

Taking off my wig and glasses and placing them into my bag as we walk towards Simon, Clary and the others.

Jaylin saw the brown haired boy and spoke up.

"Jordan?! Didn't expect you to be here! Hey Maia."

Stood facing the other direction, pretending I was texting on my phone.

_Three years of drama club and plays, don't fail me now!_

"Hey Jaylin, I thought you were with Xavier today?" Even though I couldn't hear him, the surprise was evident in his voice

"Nope he's doing pretty well with not draining the blood of half of New York's population so I figured he'd be fine today."

"Oh and who's you're friend?"

She could feel the eyes of Simon and his friends on her back.

She turned around.

"Rebecca?"

**That's all R&R guys and I'm open to suggestions on how to make this a better story!**

**See yah flapjacks.**

**TheWaffoNator~**


	2. Simon's freinds seem nice?

**Hey guys so I saw 2 reviews pop up on my phone this morning and I was just like ~This is A-MAZ-INGGGG~"**

**(¯`'•.¸/(*o*)\\¸.•'´¯)**

**So I would like to thank Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15 and SheeranNvl for your reviews!**

"**So Jaylin would you please do the honors?"**

"**TheWaffoNator does not ANY characters in this series except for me and Xavier. All other characters belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare."**

"**And here is chapter 2!"**

Chapter 2

Rebecca P.O.V.

"_Oh and who's you're friend?"_

_She could feel the eyes of Simon and his friends on her back._

_She turned around._

"_Rebecca?"_

I turned towards my brother with faux surprise in my eyes.

"Simon? Clary?"

"Err.. hey Becky." Clary said.

"Simon who is this, and she's a mundane so why is she here?" The dark haired girl asked.

"This is my sister, Rebecca… As for why she's here I don't know."

"Oh I was just showing her around since they have _really_ good food here." Jaylin lied.

"Mhmn. Sure." The sparkly guy narrowed his eyes at us "Well, I suppose you should sit then." He continued.

"Okay" Me and Jaylin mumbled simultaneously.

"So," I looked at them all. "Names?

"Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy." The dark hair girl stated simply

"Alec, I'm Izzy's brother." The blue eyed boy said

"Jace, the most attractive out of us three."

"Really, I think Alec is more attractive Goldie-Locks"

Simon snorted and Alec blushed.

Jace on the other hand looked slightly offended "It's not my fault you have bad taste, besides plenty of people think I'm more attractive than Alec, right Clary?"

"Sure, but I am your girlfriend."

"Really? Why would you have a boyfriend who's ego is possibly bigger than the empire state building?"

"I don't know, just one day- on my birthday- he gave me this huge rock that glows, and kapoosh! Instant love."

"Jace gave you wicthlight for your birthday?" Izzy asked

"Yup" Clary said popping the 'p'.

"I thought you were describing glowstone…" I frowned.

"From Minecraft?" Izzy asked, her eyes shimmering.

"Good job Izzy!" Simon praised giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh no! Simon's nerd ways are rubbing off on Izzy! Quick, get some pink 8 inch heels to bring her back to normal!" Jace yelled.

"Oh be quiet, Goldie."

* * *

"So what's that paper in your hand?" The girl named Maia asked.

"An assignment from art history, there used to be a place here in New York called hotel Dumont, and I'm studying it. I was going to drive to it later-"

"Are you crazy!? Jaylin I think your friend is a lunatic if she wants to go to hotel Dumort."

"I'll be fine Jordan"

Everyone gave me looks of disbelieve.

"Fine would you all like to accompany me? Either way I'm going, and you can't stop me."

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' went around the table.

"Well it's already 3 o' clock so we should leave now." Clary said and we all got up and left taking 3 separate taxis, which was amazing considering that we live in New York.

* * *

I opened the taxi door and got out.

**Cliff hanger! :D**

**Hey guys so I know what you are thinking!**

**Why the heck is this so short!**

**Well because I kinda felt bad for making you guys wait so long (Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter which will hopefully be around 1,500 words.) I guess you guys are ganna have to deal with it XD**

**Im open to suggestions! Bye Flapjacks!**

**TheWaffoNator~**


End file.
